villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Dice
King Dice is the secondary antagonist of the run-and-gun video game Cuphead. He is the evil, sleazy, and treacherous manager of the Devil's Casino and the right-hand man of The Devil. History King Dice first appears when Cuphead and Mugman enter the Devil's Casino, and comments that they seemingly can't lose. He then smirks as The Devil enters the casino and beats Cuphead at Craps after he bets his soul. The Devil then promises to free Cuphead and Mugman from their debt if they collect the Soul Contracts from his other debtors, and sends King Dice to make sure they complete the deal by blocking the passage to the other areas of Inkwell Isles. After Cuphead and Mugman complete the second island, King Dice and The Devil have a conversation regarding Cuphead and Mugman's success. While admitting that the brothers are doing a good job, King Dice states that he believes that they are up to something, although The Devil assures him that, if they try anything, he'll be waiting. After Cuphead and Mugman collect the final contracts, King Dice confronts them at the Devil's Casino. Initially complimenting them for successfully completing the deal, he then angrily states that their success has caused him to lose a bet, and that they are going to play a "game" before seeing The Devil. Fight and Defeat King Dice takes Cuphead and Mugman to a giant Roulette wheel and creates a pink dice for them to roll. Each space has an effect on the fight at hand. From Extra Health, To Starting Over the Roulette table. If Cuphead and Mugman land on one of the nine numbers, he swallows them and takes them to an area where they must fight a boss determined by the number they landed on. If Cuphead and Mugman manage to land on ten/fin, they will fight King Dice himself, who attacks by unleashing waves of anthropomorphic playing cards from his hands, although Cuphead and Mugman can parry on the pink cards to avoid being hit. After a short battle, Cuphead and Mugman defeat King Dice and make their way to The Devil. Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. As the manager of the Devil's Casino, besides running the Casino his main job is to fool others into thinking that they are having a lot of luck and make them overconfident enough to think that they can beat The Devil when he offers to play with them, and then takes great joy in watching his victims try to do so. While normally relaxed and sadistically cheerful, he can be extremely cruel and abusive if he wants to be, as shown when he punishes his minion Mr. Wheezy by crushing him with his shoe for losing to Cuphead. Being very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that no one is allowed to "mess with him" and that he can easily defeat anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, even The Devil doesn't like him very much, regarding him as "good for nothing" and proud that Cuphead and Mugman managed to defeat him. Gallery Images King Dice Final Phase.png|Final Phase Cuphead promo casino full.jpg 67.png 68.png|King Dice greeting his superior, The Devil. Tumblr ovs7ewxfHM1wr2yv0o1 500.png Maxresdefault (2)-1.jpg|King Dice with Cuphead in The Die House. King Dice.PNG|"Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off...but you've made me lose a bet!!" You're mine, you little cup.png|"And for that, you ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first!" Download (36)-0.jpg|King Dice fighting Cuphead. tumblr_oyexz7qWIS1wu1o1ao1_540.gif Dicer.gif DicerHd .jpg Videos King Dice Boss Fight Cuphead - Die House - Music Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, he has more screen time than the Devil. *King Dice is often mistakenly thought to be the main antagonist. This is not true, since the Devil is his master and has bigger plans than him. Besides, the Devil himself considers King Dice a "good-for-nothing lackey", proving himself to be more superior. **Though one could argue that King Dice is the central antagonist, since he appears to drive the plot more than the Devil. *In the last phase of King Dice's boss fight, his eye color is shown to be green as he laughs wickedly. **This is similar to the Coachman's smile and evil laugh in the 1940 Disney film Pinocchio as their eye colors are almost similar, and both have an identical white glimmer cutting to the center pupil. *King Dice's theme song "Die House", is sung by Alana Bridgewater, who also sings during the games end credits. *His design is heavily based on the late famous jazz singer Cab Calloway. In addition to this, if the player is defeated by King Dice in his boss battle, he says "Hi-de-ho" in his defeat quote, a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway. *King Dice seems to be a foil character for both Cuphead and Mugman, as while all three of them are cartoonish humanoids that are into gambling, Cuphead and Mugman act more innocent and wear simple clothes, while King Dice acts more arrogant and wears a tuxedo. *It's possible that King Dice might have some good in his heart. An example would be when he considers the possibility of Cuphead and Mugman coming back stronger than they were when they were sent to collect the soul contracts, which the Devil shrugs off as being completely impossible. Another example is when, before entering the boss battle of one of his nine minions, the player (either Cuphead, Mugman, or both) get an extra life, supposedly from King Dice himself. This suggests that it's possible for King Dice to redeem himself, and as a result he might even feel remorse for his acts (being a servant of the Devil who had to sell his soul could have this effect on someone). Category:Enforcer Category:Charismatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Gamblers Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Symbolic Category:Monster Master Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Giant Category:Shmup Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:The Heavy Category:Satanism Category:Opportunists Category:Elementals Category:Contradictory Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Inconclusive Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Magic